Echoes in the Wind
by Nightsky of Mixedclan
Summary: War darkens the lake territories as Thunderclan and Windclan clash. Ever since she was born, Echoepaw has seen everyone she care about killed, and has seen innocent Thunderclan cats slaughtered by Windclan's tyranical leader. Elders, queens no cat is safe. Having lost her faith in her starry ancestors, Echoepaw flees the Clans for the Twoleg place beyond Windclan's bloody moors.
1. Prologue

Yellowstar sat calmly cleaning his perfectly sharpened claws to perfection listening patiently to his deputy Swallowwing.

"So to conclude I have to ask why fighting with Thunderclan is necessary," she finished finally stopping her annoying pacing.

"Because dear Swallowwing," he purred "Look at what has happened with them here, we can hunt in the forest and those annoying furballs are taking up space by hunting in what is rightfully Windclan lands,"

"Yes…. Off course," Swallowwing replied knowing when to back down. Yellowstar grinned he liked that about her. But then again he kind of had to like her she was after all his mate. Though he could tell she didn't like him too much, but she didn't have to she just had to obey him.

"I'll be leading a hunting patrol, is that ok," she said turning around.

"Of course my dear," he smoothly replied.

"All right I'll see you later, Oh and buy the way," she said turning her head around to look at him "I'm pregnant," She walked off. Yellowstar nodded slowly then began grooming his other paw.


	2. Chapter 1 The New Apprentice

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors

Disclaimer: Idea adopted from MyLittleStarrs adoptables

Chapter 1

"Echokit**_, _**you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Echopaw. Your mentor will be Sparklefeather. I hope she will pass down all she knows on to you. Sparklefeather, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Searchingeye and you have shown yourself to be fierce and wise. You will be the mentor of Echopaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." Yellowstar said looking down at the cats in his clan from the highrock. A mildly surprised Sparklefeather padded over to the newly named Echopaw and touched her nose to Echopaws'. Echopaw looked over at her best friend Sunpaw and Sunpaws' brother Icepaw who had both been named apprentices a few days earlier. Sunpaw was cheering as loud as she could and Icepaw as usual had a completely unreadable expression. Sunpaw padded up to her

"Congratulations Echopaw I can't believe you got Sparklefeather as your mentor, Yellowstar must really want you to be the best warriors you can be,"

"Yeah I guess," Echopaw replied carefully making sure she didn't let any of the warriors overhear. Sparklefeather walked back over from talking to Swallowwing.

"We're touring the territory now," She said, any kindness very well hidden underneath a voice devoid of any emotion. Echopaw dipped her head and followed Sparklefeather out of camp.

"So where are we going first?" Echopaw asked.

"The RiverClan boarder,"

"Oh okay,"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… it's just I've been wondering why we're at war with ThunderClan," Silence was her answer. _All right then Sparklefeather I'll just have to find out on my own, not that you'd really be much help._ Echopaw followed Sparklefeather deep in thought.

"Well, what's your answer?" Sparklefeather asked

"Hmm," Echopaw asked looking up.

"I was just asking you about the sent of Riverclan,"

"Oh um it smells… fishy," Echopaw stammered sniffing the air.

"No, really I would never have guessed," Sparklefeathers words were dripping with sarcasm. Echopaw flinched as if she had been struck. _It was just an observation._ Sparklefeather started walking away and Echopaw followed her to the Thunderclan border. Sparklefeather shot a look behind her at her new apprentice Sparklefeather's heart reached out for her after all the poor things father had died three moons ago in a battle with Thunderclan along with Sunpaw's and Icepaw's father Rapidstep no wonder she was wondering about their clans long standing hatred of Thunderclan it had caused her father to die. Sparklefeather picked up the pace to a steady trot, Echopaw easily kept up without looking. Sparklefeather picked up the pace again to a full-on run; Echopaw didn't look up but easily kept pace. Echopaw ran hard timing each thought in her brain with a step._ Why, why, why me, why them, why now, why fight, why heal them if they just fight again, why WindClan, why ThunderClan, why them, why me, why now, why, why. _She was thinking about her father Sunpaw's father, and Sunpaw's mother who had died just days after Sunpaw and Icepaw had been born. _I wonder if I should- NO WHAT AM I THINKING THIS IS MY CLAN. _Echopaw focused on Sparklefeather again noticing how every five steps her tail twitched almost as if she was nervous. But why? Sparklefeather slowed as they reached the woods.

"Why are we stopping isn't the ThunderClan border in the forest?"

"Yes it is," Sparklefeather didn't seem to think this needed any more explaining.

Echopaw sniffed the wind and a horrid stench wafted to her nose, Echopaw snorted trying to get the smell out of her nose.

"What's that?" she asked.

Sparklefeather open her mouth then grimaced.

"ThunderClan," she replied grimly.

"But isn't this our territory?" Echopaw asked confused.

"Yes, but because Yellowstar doesn't allow us to hunt or patrol there unless he gives us permission personally the border goes unchecked and ThunderClan stench over-powers what little WindClan scent there is left,"

"What about when Mintleave is gathering herbs?" Echopaw asked

"Mintleave is allowed to go up to the border without permission, but any farther than that and she's entering ThunderClan territory," Sparklefeather turned around and started walking back to camp.

"Come it's getting late, you must be tired," Echopaw blinked glancing up at Sparklefeather wondering how she had known.

Echopaw entered the camp a-few paw steps behind Sparklefeather. She looked around seeing Swallowwing and Yellowstar having a tense conversation.

"Hey Echopaw want to share?" Sunpaw said dropping a hair at Echopaw's paws. .

"Sure," she answered.

"Oh look who it is Tinykit and her only friend Stupidpaw," Rosepaw sneered as she walked by.

"My name is Echopaw," Echopaw replied tersely.

"Ooooh that's right Echopaw," Sandpaw teased joining in.

"ECHO," Rosepaw shouted

"Echo, echo, echo," Sandpaw replied.

"ECHO,"

"Echo, echo, echo,"

"ECHO,"

"Echo, echo, echo,"

"ECHO,"

"Echo, echo, echo," the two burst out laughing.

"Quit it," Icepaw said walking up angrily.

"What are you going to do about it Snowflake," Rosepaw asked meanly. Icepaw snarled.

"Calm down Icepaw," Sunpaw said standing up.

"Yes that would do all of you well," Swallowwing said. Echopaw jumped she hadn't noticed the deputy pad up to the apprentices.

"Rosepaw, Sandpaw you two are on a moon of cleaning the elders den Icepaw you will help Mintleave when it doesn't conflict with your training," she said.

"But, but," Rosepaw and Sandpaw complained.

"No buts, you two should learn to respect your clan mates," Swallowwing walked away having dealt out her punishments. Rosepaw glared at her brother.

"Nice going mouse brain you got us in trouble,"

"Me! What'd I do!?" Sandpaw exclaimed.

"If you hadn't been so loud Mom wouldn't have come over here," Rosepaw replied spinning around to stomp off. Sandpaw followed reluctantly. Icepaw turned to Echopaw

"Sorry about them,"

"It's fine I'm used to it,"

"Well, you shouldn't have to be," Icepaw paused then walked away. Sunpaw picked up the hair and walked over to the apprentice's den with Echopaw. The two lay down and started to eat it. Once they were done they stood up and padded into the apprentices den. Echopaw chose the only open nest next to Sunpaw on the other side of her lay Icepaw, sleeping soundly. Echopaw curled up and laid her tail over her nose. She closed her eyes and immediately sleep overcame her.

\- Wow two pages thats a lot for me hope you guys like also send me names i could use for a loner and/or kittypet


	3. Chapter 2 Hunting

"Echopaw wake up it's time for training," Sunpaw said nudging Echopaw with her nose.

"I'm up, I'm up," Echopaw murmured opening her eyes. Sunpaw snorted in disbelief and walked out side. Echopaw sat up sleepily gave herself a quick grooming and padded out. When she came outside she saw Sparklefeather waiting for her, she turned and walked away without an explanation. Echopaw followed her in confusion. Once they reached what she thought was the place she would train Sparklefeather stopped and turned around.

"Today you'll learn how to hunt," she said. Echopaw nodded.

"Show me a crouch," Sparklefeather demanded. Echopaw dropped down attempting to copy what she'd seen the other apprentices do. Sparklefeather nodded in approval.

"Lower your tail so it's straight out behind you," Echopaw lowered her tail. Sparklefeather turned and walked of.

"Wait where are we going?" Echopaw called

"Hunting," Sparklefeather replied not turning around or slowing. Echopaw jumped up and chased after her.

"But how do I hunt all you taught me was how the crouch," she asked falling into step next to Sparklefeather.

"I know what I taught you," was all she said. She stopped and opened her jaws to let the air flow over them.

"Stay here and if anything comes towards you pounce on it," she commanded. Echopaw obeyed and dropped into a crouch figuring Sparklefeather would chase a rabbit towards her. she noticed noise in front of her and prepared to pounce. She glanced over the heather she was hiding behind and saw Sparklefeather chasing a rabbit towards her, when it got closer she pounced but missed she skidded on the ground and turned to chase the rabbit. She ran full speed ahead determined to catch it before it found a burrow she heard her mentor calling for her but paid no mind all that existed was her and that rabbit. She was almost able to touch its bobbing white tail. The rabbit ducked into a burrow but Echopaw wasn't about to let it go that easily. She dove down after it and easily caught it in her jaws right after she delivered the killing blow she felt something grab her tail and pull her out of the hole.

Sparklefeather frowned down at her apprentice, the tiny creature was covered in dirt and slightly panting, but she was grinning up at her mentor with the rabbit she had caught at her paws.

"Well?" Echopaw asked,

"Don't ever do that again tunnels are no places for cats," she scolded

"But I caught it," she said.

"And what was i supposed to tell your mother if you'd suffocated hhmm 'Oh sorry Flowerbreese but at least she caught the rabbit' No!" She said angrily.

"I'm sorry Sparklefeather I won't do it again," Echopaw said close to tears. Sparklefeather sighed.

"I know you won't, come on let's get back to camp." Echopaw nodded and picked up her rabbit. then looked around in confusion.

"You have no idea where we are do you." Sparklefeather said flatly. Echopaw shook her head. Sparklefeather sighed again then turned and started walking back towards camp.


	4. Chapter 3 Fighting

"Echopaw wake up!" Sparklefeather snapped. Echopaw refocused her attention on her mentor. Sparklefeather was teaching her how to fight. Echopaw yawned and got back into a defensive position. Sparklefeather immediately lunged at her. Echopaw dodged and watched her mentor land before immediately spinning and running towards Echopaw. Echopaw jumped into the air, just barely missing a swipe from Sparklefeather. When she landed she immediately spun to see Sparklefeather grooming herself. Echopaw frowned,

"Aren't you going to attack me?"

"No, I feel like you're skilled enough to survive the battle tomorrow,"

"But I've only had one day of battle training!" Echopaw stared at her mentor in shock,

"Whether you've only had one day of training or not Yellowstar wants you to fight in the battle tomorrow," Echopaw frowned

"Fine," she said

"Good because you have no choice either way," Echopaw narrowed her eyes. That didn't sound right. As far as she knew there was no reason to fight ThunderClan. The last bad leader they had was Firestar the terrible. His deputy Brambleclaw had started out his leadership like Firestar but eventually learned to stop trying to control the other clans. After Bramblestar came Moonstar, then Thornstar, then Stormstar, then Lillystar, then of course the current leader Snakestar and his deputy Spottedtail. The large number of leaders since Firestar had essentially rendered his entire story to legend and not even the elders could say if he had really existed in the first place. So why did Yellowstar seem so focused on wiping out all of ThunderClan. Even going as far as to kill elders, queens, and kits.

One of Echopaw's first memories was her mother reciting the Warrior Code to her when she wouldn't sleep. What Yellowstar was doing went against three of those rules. Echopaw dropped into a crouch, and narrowed her eyes at Sparklefeather. _Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as one day you may meet them in battle. _Sparklefeather lunged, Echopaw sidestepped and spun to meet her. _Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory. _When Sparklefeather charged again Echopaw jumped up into the air and twisted so she was facing Sparklefeather. _Elders, queens, and kits_ _must be fed before apprentices_ _and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the elders. If any warrior or apprentice is sick or injured, they may eat while the elders, queens, and kits are eating. _They circled each other, this time it was Echopaw who made the first move, she lunged over Sparklefeather's head and managed a swipe at her exposed back before landing behind her and spinning. _Prey_ _is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan_ _for its life. _When Sparklefeather spun to meet her Echopaw dodged back around her instead of facing her mentor's, sheathed, claws. _A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice. _The two stared each other down, Echopaw was panting, Sparklefeather looked like she was taking a leisurely stroll. _Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil_ _for one night after receiving their warrior name. _The two began to circle each other again, Echopaw paused when her back was to the sun and lunged. _A cat cannot be made deputy_ _without having mentored_ _at least one apprentice. _Echopaw slid under Sparklefeather and got a few swipes in before coming out from under her and jumping onto Sparklefeather's back. _The deputy will become Clan leader_ _when the leader dies, retires or is exiled. _But as she wasn't allowed to use her claws Sparklefeather shook her off easily. _After the death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh. _Echopaw lay winded on the ground as Sparklefeather approached. _A Gathering_ _of all four Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There shall be no fighting among Clans at this time._ Echopaw pulled herself off the ground and looked at Sparklefeather, Sparklefeather lunged. _Boundaries_ _must be checked and marked_ _daily. Challenge all trespassing cats. _Echopaw dodged but was too slow and was thrown to the ground. _No warrior can neglect a kit in pain or danger, even if the kit is from a different Clan. _Sparklefeather pounced on her and Echopaw attempted to use her momentum against her. _The word of the Clan Leader is the warrior code. _Claws sheathed, she raked her hind paws at Sparklefeather's underbelly. _An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win his/her battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or if it is necessary for self-defense. _Sparklefeather twisted Echopaw's hindquarters in such a way that Echopaw was laying on her side. _A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet. _Sparklefeather open her jaws and began to lean down. _Each Clan has the right to be proud and independent, but in times of trouble they must forget their boundaries and fight side by side to protect the four. Each Clan must help the others so that no Clan will fall. _Sparklefeather paused, about to bite, and stepped off of Echopaw.

"Better, You could probably hold your own against an apprentice less then half way through their training, for a while, but you need to practice going on the offensive, alright?" Echopaw nodded.

"Take a breather for a moment," Echopaw plopped down and stared up at the sky. After a few moments Sparklefeather spoke.

"Again," she barked. Echopaw groaned, it was going to be a long day.


End file.
